


I'm your person, today

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Grey's Anatomy!AU]<br/>*<br/>*<br/>Morgana sta per sposarsi, ma niente sembra andare secondo i piani: Seattle è vittima di una tempesta fortissima, la sua famiglia si è proclamata contraria alle nozze e la sua damigella - Sefa - sembra uscita da un romanzetto rosa da quattro soldi. La situazione degenera quando il testimone fa la sua apparizione...<br/>*<br/>[Dal testo]<br/>«Tu mi ricordi tanto me stesso», Merlin la guardò dritto negli occhi, «prima di lui, prima di amarlo». [...]«Sono la tua persona, oggi. Dimmi solo cosa vuoi che faccia e io lo farò per te».<br/>Morgana rimase lì, di fronte a lui con quei smeraldi liquidi a guardarlo, spiazzata e rincuorata da quell’inaspettata dimostrazione d’affetto.<br/>Ora, era tutto nelle sue mani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your person, today

  
**I’M YOUR PERSON,**  
**TODAY**

 

 

 

È incredibile pensare quanto il tempo, a volte, possa peccare di asincronia.  
Certe volte vorremmo che piovesse mentre abbiamo l’umore sotto i piedi, altri giorni gradiremmo un bel sole raggiante per una mattinata di relax sulla spiaggia. Troppo spesso, il cielo non asseconda i nostri capricci.  
E nemmeno quella giornata fece un’eccezione.  
Morgana era in piedi dinanzi allo specchio, rimirando la sua immagine riflessa con due smeraldi irrequieti. Poco distante, poteva vedere dalla finestra la pioggia scendere violenta dalle nuvole grigie. _La tempesta perfetta._  
Adesso era lì, mentre tutta Seattle veniva allagata dall’ira funesta del cielo d’argento e qualche fulmine illuminava alberi e palazzi col suo bianco accecante. Come se li stesse fotografando.  
Morgana era lì, in abito da sposa, truccata e profumata dalla cara damigella Sefa e non desiderava altro che sparire all’istante.  
Perché non era _così_ che dovevano andare le cose.  
Lei non sarebbe dovuta essere lì, tutta sola, con una fanatica dell’amore da romanzo rosa nella stanza accanto, confusa e impaurita.  
«E così, da oggi la vita di Lancelot diventerà un Inferno», avrebbe dovuto dirle quell’idiota di suo fratello entrando dalla porta alle sue spalle, andandole incontro. «Fatti vedere».  
Morgana si sarebbe voltata verso di lui con una smorfia di fastidio dipinta sulle labbra rosse carminio, lasciando tuttavia che i suoi occhi verdi incontrassero quelli intesi e chiari di lui. «Sembri quasi bella», avrebbe pronunciato allora quel cretino, sorridendo da bravo fratello minore.  
L’avrebbe abbracciata, Morgana lo sapeva bene, perché suo fratello l’amava e l’avrebbe sostenuta sempre. Come ogni volta.  
L’avrebbe accompagnata all’altare e l’avrebbe lasciata nelle mani di Lancelot – l’uomo più buono, gentile e onesto che lei avesse mai conosciuto -, poi avrebbe preso il suo posto da testimone.  
Ma suo fratello, quel giorno, non avrebbe fatto niente di tutto quello che sua sorella sperava.  
Strinse tra i denti parte dell’interno labbra, sentendo il peso dei ricordi caderle sulle spalle.  
Era sola.  
Contro tutti e tutto.  
«Eccomi qui!»  
Morgana sussultò appena nell’udire la voce squillante del suo testimone che entrava di corsa nella stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Le si accostò accanto, mostrandole cravatta e papillon. «So che sei molto intransigente – e anche un po’ fissata con la perfezione -, quindi mi son detto che se scegli tu quel che devo indossare, potrò risparmiarmi una coltellata nel petto».  
Morgana voltò il viso verso il giovane, guardandolo come se non stesse facendo altro che prenderla in giro: spazientita, portata al limite della tolleranza.  
Quello allora arricciò le labbra. «Forse avrei dovuto usare una battuta diversa; in fondo mi hanno sempre detto che l’ironia non fa per m-»  
«Adesso _basta_ ».  
La futura sposa guardò il suo testimone con gli occhi lucidi di rabbia, fronteggiandolo come un superiore al quale ribellarsi. «Ti ordino immediatamente e categoricamente di fermarti».  
Merlin alzò un sopracciglio nero all’insù, realmente confuso. «Era talmente brutta?» Realizzò un attimo dopo che avrebbe fatto meglio a tacere.  
Morgana scosse il capo, facendo danzare gli unici boccoli liberi dai fermagli sulle guance pallide. «Non fai altro che fingere», lo accusò. «Smettila di fingere».  
«M-Morgana io n-non-»  
« _Questo_ matrimonio è un grosso errore».  
Il testimone, vestito in tutto punto – gli era costato una fortuna quel completo, Morgana non poteva farsi venire una crisi proprio adesso! -, strabuzzò gli occhi azzurri come se avesse sentito la più grande assurdità dell’universo, lasciando cadere a terra cravatta e papillon. «Cosa?! No, ti sbagli-»  
«Ti ho sentito», lo interruppe gravemente lei, stringendo la mascella. «Non hai mai accettato quest’unione. Tu… tu eri troppo impegnato a ribadire a Lancelot che Gwen era l’amore della sua vita, che io non ero altro che un rimpiazzo. Bene, sai cosa c’è?» Morgana non diede tempo al testimone di fiatare, che già ripartì a raffica: «Piove, se non te ne fossi accorto. La mia famiglia non ci sarà, i miei amici sono impegnati nei centri di recupero e Sefa… comincio a credere che soffra di qualche disturbo da matrimonio, perché somiglia tanto ad una grassa signora da romanzetti rosa che sforna biscotti ad ogni frase detta o pensata! Io… non ho una _persona_ ».  
Scosse la testa, sul punto di piangere. «Ed io sto andando nel panico, perché l’unico che poteva calmarmi era Arthur… E Arthur è  _morto_ ».  
L’espressione di Merlin divenne seria di colpo, abbandonando ogni traccia d’ilarità o stupore. Sentirsi la verità dei fatti sbattuta in faccia, equivaleva ad un pugno nello stomaco. Perché Merlin sapeva perfettamente che Arthur sarebbe stato un testimone impeccabile per sua sorella; molte volte l’aveva definito un babbeo, una testa di legno permalosa e superba… ma oltre tutte quelle cose, Arthur era anche la persona che amava incondizionatamente. _Ed era morto_.  
«Tu, Merlin…» Morgana strinse le labbra come a frenare il pianto. «Tu fai il tifo per un’altra ragazza. _Mai per me_ ».  
Ed era vero.  
Merlin amava così tanto Arthur da reputarlo l’unica priorità della sua vita. Non gliene importava niente se il più delle volte crollavano sfiniti nel letto a causa dei lunghi interventi, e a poco servivano delle parole tra di loro. Spesso non serviva nemmeno un bacio da Arthur, per sentirsi amato da lui. Gli bastava guardarlo o scorgere la sua chioma bionda da lontano e tutto il suo mondo riacquistava senso e bellezza. Era _felice_.  
Poi Arthur se n’era andato e lo aveva lasciato solo, affidandogli sua sorella. E Morgana non aveva quasi niente che gli ricordasse Arthur, se non la testardaggine e la superbia.  
Vederla ogni giorno per casa lo feriva, gli imboccava a forza la verità pari ad un bicchiere d’aceto: Arthur era morto e a dividere la cena con lui – la maggior parte delle sere – c’era sua sorella.  
Merlin si era sentito schifosamente in colpa per come l’aveva messa da parte, per la sfiducia che aveva nutrito nei suoi confronti anche in ospedale. Arthur non ne sarebbe stato affatto contento; probabilmente avrebbe incrociato le braccia al petto e gli avrebbe ragliato contro. _In quei due anni così pieni della sua assenza, avrebbe desiderato anche quel piccolo momento._  
«Tu mi ricordi tanto me stesso», Merlin la guardò dritto negli occhi, «prima di _lui_ , prima di amarlo».  
Le parole del testimone furono al tempo stesso balsamo e sale per le ferite della giovane sposa. Morgana era lì che lo ascoltava, col cuore che cercava di rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua esistenza.  
«Io posso essere dalla tua parte, Morgana. So come farlo», aggiunse. «Posso poggiare le mie mani sulle tue spalle e dirti che sei bellissima, perché lo sei: “Sei una sposa incantevole.”  
Posso prendere il telefono e far sentire tuo padre una merda, non mi dispiacerebbe; se lo desideri davvero ti porterò fino all’altare trascinandoti di peso… e semmai me lo chiedessi, ti porterei via di qui all’istante.» Rimase a studiarla, osservando il naso arrossato di pianto e il mascara non ancora sciolto, così bella e perfetta in quell’abito stile impero che la faceva sembrare una dea. _Arthur sarebbe rimasto a bocca aperta_. «Sono la tua _persona_ , oggi. Dimmi solo cosa vuoi che faccia e io lo farò per te».  
Morgana rimase lì, di fronte a lui con quei smeraldi liquidi a guardarlo, spiazzata e rincuorata da quell’inaspettata dimostrazione d’affetto.  
Ora, era tutto nelle sue mani.  
 

*

   
La pioggia continuava a cadere imperterrita su tutta Seattle, riducendo persino le persone munite d’ombrello a dei pulcini bagnati.  
Gaius era sceso dall’auto, aprendo il suo grosso ombrello giallo, chiedendosi se tutta quell’acqua avrebbe portato fortuna al matrimonio: quando lui ed Alice si erano sposati, erano entrambi bagnati fracidi, colti di sorpresa da un acquazzone.  
Quella, però, aveva tutta l’aria di essere una tempesta degna da film dell’apocalisse. Qualche passo più avanti, l’anziano chirurgo lasciò cadere l’ombrello al suolo, la mascella cascata quasi fino ai piedi.  
Dinanzi a lui, la sposa e il testimone se la davano a gambe levate dalla piccola chiesa.  
 

*

   
Morgana guardò dinanzi a sé la città sfrecciare via, nella sua mente l’immagine di Lancelot seduto sconsolato sull’altare. Anche se una piccola parte da streghetta patentata la spingeva a sogghignare, quella della docile fanciulla la rimproverava per il suo assurdo comportamento. Ma non poteva di certo attribuirsi tutte le colpe. Lei era la sposa, dopottutto! Forse.  
«Perché mi hai costretta a farlo?!», Morgana decise d’incolpare il giovane, guardandolo come un pericoloso assassino.  
«I-Io non ho costretto proprio nessuno!», si difese allora il testimone, incredulo. Quella donna era fin troppo lunatica per i suoi gusti. «Sei stata tu a voler scappare, ricordi?»  
«Oh!», la sposa si portò una mano al petto con teatralità.  «Così adesso sarebbe colpa mia?!»  
«Beh…» Il corvino valutò rapidamente la situazione, senza distogliere neanche un attimo gli occhi dalla strada. «Effettivamente sì».  
«Dobbiamo tornare subito indietro».  
«D’accordo».  
Morgana scosse il capo, evidentemente nel pallone. «Non ci pensare nemmeno. Tira dritto o ti sbrano».  
 

*

Merlin ebbe il presentimento che presto o tardi sarebbe diventato matto se avesse continuato ad assecondare i capricci della Pendragon ancora per un altro secondo, così agì di volontà propria, fermando l’auto nel primo posto vacante.  
Vide la corvina agitarsi sul posto, così si slacciò la cintura prendendo un lungo respiro, poi la guardò. «Cos’è che ti fa tanta paura, Morgana?»  
La donna tentò di sostenere il suo sguardo, ma infine lo abbassò. «Non ne ho idea».  
«Puoi fidarti di me, Morgana. Sai che puoi farlo».  
«Sono fuggita con te nel giorno del mio matrimonio, credo che questa sia già una dimostrazione della mia fiducia, no?» Morgana gli fece nota con ironia, riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso.  
«Hai ragione», ne convenne l’altro, senza tuttavia cedere. «Però c’è qualcos’altro, non è vero?»  
Morgana si morsicchiò il labbro inferiore, prendendo ad accarezzare la stoffa del sedile. Per tutto quel tempo aveva creduto che l’unico ostacolo al suo matrimonio con Lancelot fosse la disapprovazione di tutte le persone a lei care – suo padre in primis -, ma dopo quella folle fuga non n’era più così sicura. C’era dell’altro, un sentimento fastidioso che avvertiva dentro di sé e che per qualche assurda ragione la spingeva ad una sola conclusione: «E se non fosse lui, quello giusto? Se stessi soltanto rincorrendo l’idea di una vita tutta mia, se non fosse altro che una prova per dimostrare che so cavarmela da sola?»  
Merlin alzò un angolo della bocca carnosa all’insù, cercando con la mano calda quella gelida della Pendragon, per poi accarezzarla dolcemente col pollice. «Sembra difficile, certe volte, riconoscere la persona giusta, ma in realtà non lo è. Nessuno ha un’etichetta stampata sulla fronte con su scritto “Sono il tuo vero e grande amore”, però lo sentiamo… a pelle. È come guardare lo stesso film mille volte senza mai annoiarsi. Non siamo ciecamente convinti, non dev’essere per forza così… ma in qualche modo sappiamo qual è il nostro posto».  
Ripensò ad Arthur, inevitabilmente e Morgana lo sapeva.  
La giovane sposa ripercorse con gli occhi ogni centimetro del corpo del testimone che partiva dalla mano fino ad arrivare alle labbra piene e poi agli occhi sinceri. Pensò a quante volte quegli occhi avessero amato nel silenzio il profilo atletico di suo fratello. «Credi che lo rivivrai mai più?»  
«L’amore? Forse», rispose scrollando le spalle. «Non sono nessuno per dire quanti amori ci spettano nella nostra vita. Non potrò amare mai nessuno come ho amato Arthur, ma questo non vuol dire che i sentimenti che proverò in futuro siano fasulli o sbagliati».  
Fu allora che Morgana gli riservò un sorriso dolcissimo, donando un po’ di calore al suo cuore raffreddato da molti anni. Restarono in silenzio a guardarsi profondamente negli occhi, per molti minuti, come un abbraccio che non esisteva.  
La pioggia picchiettava sui vetri dell’auto, regalando loro un sottofondo tempestoso accompagnato da tuoni e fulmini.  
«Sono scappata dal mio matrimonio con l’ex del mio adorato fratellino», ridacchiò Morgana, ripensando all’assurdità di quella situazione.  
«Ho trascinato via dalla chiesa la sorella del mio ex», le fece eco Merlin, ridendo insieme a lei.  
Fu chiaro per entrambi, che da quel giorno, tutto sarebbe cambiato. Perché non sempre si riesce ad andare avanti quando lo vorremmo; proprio come il tempo, è quando meno ce lo aspettiamo che un graffio smette di sanguinare coperto da un cerotto.


End file.
